Tum Mile
by nandy.duolover
Summary: just a timepass OS


just a time pass OS again on duo..not good..bas awehi likh diya

based on Daya in haveli epi pey..

Jaha Abhijeet and Purvi Daya ki bhaiya bhabi ban jate hey haveli..

So this OS starts after case got solved

* * *

It's already late when team came back from satara..They had taken dinner on way so just directly move to their homes..After dropping others duo reached home and Abhijeet wishing a quick good night moved to his room just changed in casuals and threw him on bed..He was really feeling tired..

But strangely he can't sleep..He was just tossing on his bed when he heard a soft knock..

He was not sure he heard it correct or not when felt his room door being opened noiselessly

He looked, he can easily make it out even in dark that Daya is standing there

His hand moved to bedside lamp with "Daya kya hua.."

"wo kuch nahi..tum so gaye they.."

Abhijeet looked at his expression and sat straight with "idher aja..mein nahi soya..baith"

Daya came forward and sat at the corner of bed.

Abhijeet was really confused not getting what's bothering Daya..

"Daya kya hua..kuch kehna hey?"

"nahi wo bas neend nahi arahi thi to..bas..mtlb asehi...mein jata hu.."

he got up..

Abhijeet ordered "baith chup chap.."

he again sat..

"woha nahi yeaha aa.."

Daya moved beside Abhijeet..

Still sitting with dwnhead..

Abhijeet placed a pillow behind each of them and started with "pata hey mujhe bhi neend nahi arahi.."

Daya smiled..

"to chal hum na batein krte hey jab neend ayegi so jayenge.."

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet started chatting about random matter..soon their conversation turned to satara topic.

Abhijeet noticed Daya mostly quiet, just doing hmm..haan..and a smile.

So he started naughtily "tujhe yaad hey Muskan ne ek bar kaha tha wo disguise mey mere biwi bante hue choti lag rahi hey..to mujhe darr tha Purvi kya lagegi..."

Daya just smiled.

"waise acting kaisi thi meri?"

Daya looked up, his eyes saying something.. "boss"

just a word of four letters said many things to Abhijeet..

"Daya kya hua haan.."

"yea sab sach hota to kitna acha hota na.."

Abhijeet didnt get what he was talking about "kya sab.."

Daya sat straight and started dreamily "yea bhaiya drama ka nahi hota...sach mey hi.."

he stopped "koi to rishta sach mey mil jata.."

Abhijeet was really stunned, he didnt have the least idea that such a small disguise scene will give such impact..

Daya continued "sayed bhagwan ko maja ata tha hey na?warna tab vej dete na tumhe.."

Abhijeet just pressed his palms..

Daya looked down "aj jab tumne mujhe chote bulaya na to mujhe sach mey dil kiya sab bhul jao..bas ek bar..aisa laga ki mein sach mey bahut din pehle kho gaya tha..mere bhaiya ne mujhe dhund liya.."

Abhijeet softly said "mein kabhie tujhe khone de sakta hu?"

Daya nodded in no "nahi abhi to kabhie Daya ko khone hi nahi de sakta per iss bar ek bhaiya ne dhunda na...boss tum na mujhe kabhie kabhie chotey bulaoge...mujhe bahut.."

his voice chocked

Abhi pulled up his face "late ho gaya na mein apne chotey ko dhundne mey?"

Daya nodded innocently and then hugged him tightly "bahut der...kitna intejar kiya..22 saal..."

Abhijeet with care wrapped him not to hurt his hand more, silently continued caressing his hairs Daya continued "tum meri musibat khud le lete ho,..to tab kiu nahi aye..tab mujhe kitni jarurat thi..pata hey tab andhere mey darr bhi lgta tha.."

he stopped Abhijeet was patting his back trying to say something but Daya stopped him with "aab tum khana leke baithe rehte ho mere liye..tab kitni bhukh.."

Abhijeet pressed his grip..Daya stopped

Abhijeet ruffled his hair and called "Daya"

Daya didnt buzzed, just closed his eyes and buried his face more tightly..

Abhijeet tried to separate him as its giving pressure on Daya's injured hand but Daya didnt separated...Abhijeet sighed then said in wet tone "sorry..mera chote maaf nahi karega?"

Daya shook his head in no.. "aab sir punishment dene ki baat kre to tum bacha lete ho..tab bhi kerna tha na.."

Abhijeet sighed "hmm..galti krdi na meine?bahut bura bhai hu na?"

Daya shook his head in yes and hugged him more tightly "bhaiya.." he whispered..

Abhijeet just tightened his grip

"aab kabhie khone nahi doge na?" Daya asked in innocent voice

"bilkul nahi.." Abhijeet sounded confident

"boss..."

"shh..chup..aab aur wo purani batein nahi..aab mil gaya na tujhe..tera bhaiya.."

Daya nodded smiling and left him with "thank u.."

Abhijeet slapped his head lightly with "aab thora aram ker ley?"

Daya nodded

"to so jaye?" Abhijeet queried lovingly

Daya yawned and lied down comfortably on his lap with "hmm neend bhi arahi hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "mtlb mujhe aj sone ki fursat nahi milne wali.."

Daya nodded in no cutely..Abhijeet smiled and patted his silly brother's head...

He knew sometimes sleep is not the only way to remove tiredness

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
